Sleepover at the Office's
''Sleepover at the Office's'' is the fourth episode in Season 1 of Roger Flynn's Life. It will be aired soon. Plot After the fighting with Michael and Roger, Pat decides to teach them both a lesson ruining and scaring his party. Story After the introduction with the scenes of the previous episode, appears Pat sitting over a wheelbarrow and a thief behind him that Pat hired. Pat told him to throw the wheelbarrow to make a loud noise that call Roger and Michael's attention. The thief comes in to reception, and the camera points him, realizing that he has an evil plan. While all the staff is in Roger's office, they're drinking cocktails and coffee. When the elevator dings, on it appears Pat sat on the wheelbarrow hitting Michael and breaking the front wall, causing them both to fall. Chris ask Michael if he's okay and Pat escapes to not watch him. The staff goes to Roger's car to pass the night and sleep in there. But then appears Pat without head, coming out of the car's engine. The staff freaks out, Roger drives the car moving Pat apart. Meanwhile, the thief goes out of the reception with the wheelbarrow, carrying valuable gems. Then sees the crash that Roger caused. The thief retires of the street. After the loud crash, the staff moves to the elevator but the lights shuts off and the guard leaves, driving in his little patrol. Then Roy retires on his ambulance car. Roger complaints about it. When the guard patrols the building, he sees a trail of the stolen gems. The guard was guided by the trail. At the moment he verifies, the thief stands behidn him and knocks the guard out. The thief comes to the elevator's settings, and breaks it, causing to the elevator fall down. Roger, Chris, Rusty and Michael comes out. They had a plan; hide over the construction vehicles and catch the person who is causing those situations. Michael goes to the crane but the machine takes him over the feet and puts him upside down. Chris hides near to the green truck, Rusty hides behind the door of the parking and Roger, behind his car. The guard is over the label to catch the thief. The thief comes out and the guard throws over him and arrests him. Rusty tries to catch him but the door falls over him, Chris gets inside the green truck scared and Roger still hidden. After the arrest, Pat appears and admits everything about what happened, causing to Roger give him a punch in his face, knocking Pat out. At the next day, Pat comes to the parking, to offer an apologize. Roger needed something to make a deal. Pat asked him what, causing to Roger proclaim 'Moneeey!' and the camera points to Pat without hand and shouts 'Nooooo!'. Results that the screen gets black and white and it was only Pat's imagination. Roger and Pat makes a deal: if Pat needs Roger's 'sorry', he must promove Michael and Roger to vice-presidents with a new salary. They make the deal, and Michael is having doubts about Roger's deal. The episode finishes when Chris and Rusty retire of the place, while the camera points to both shadows. In the credits, it shows a sneak peek of the fifth episode. Cast Main Cast *Joshua Saravia as Roger Flynn *Richard Menacho as Chris Prescott *Joaquín López as Rusty McDowell *Joaquín López as Michael Sanders *Leticia Calderón as Pat McGregor Recurring Cast *Richard Menacho as Roy Benson *Leticia Calderón as Security Guard Guy Trivia *It's the second time that Roger gets to the defensive (when he gives a punch to Pat in the face). *Security Guard Guy made its second appearance. Category:Season 1